1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal walking-leashes, and more specifically it relates to those types of leashes facilitating control of one or more pet animals, most especially dogs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,017 shows a dog leash having snap-hooks arranged at both extreme opposite ends; a first snap-hook being attached outwardly to the dog's collar, a second snap-hook arranged at the opposite end of the leash being capable of forming a loop portion serving as a walking handle when that second snap-hook is secured to a D-ring integrally formed on the leash a short distance from the second snap-hook. There is no contemplation of tangle-free walking of two dogs therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,154 is also shown a dog leash having snap-hooks arranged at both extreme opposite ends; a first snap-hook being attached outwardly to the dog's collar, the second snap-hook being attached inwardly to a D-ring permanently secured to an adjustable-belt encircling a car's seatback. Also included at the inward-end of the leash is a loop portion serving as a walking handle; but there is no provision for walking two dogs in a tangle-free manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,403 a cargo-sling apparatus for a helicopter Is shown; including a ring portion, from which a plurality of leash like adjustable-straps depend. Each of the straps is secured to the ring portion by being looped there around and sewn to Itself, while remaining slidable about the ring. There is no contemplation of tangle-free operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,127 also shows a dog leash having snap-hooks arranged at both extreme opposite ends; a first snap-hook being attached outwardly to the dog's collar, a second snap-hook arranged at the opposite end of the leash where is formed a loop portion serving as a walking handle. When the second snap-hook is optionally secured to a D-ring Integrally formed on the leash a short distance from the first snap-hook, the leash length is thereby effectively halved to provide a much shorter walking leash. There is no contemplation of tangle-free walking of two dogs therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,190 a dog leash is shown having snap-hooks arranged at both extreme opposite ends; a first snap-hook being attached outwardly to the dog's collar, a second snap-hook arranged at the opposite end of the leash where it is formed in a loop portion to serve as a walking handle. The outward snap-hook includes a swivel-eye portion, while a swivel-eye with a D-ring is also included inward near the handle so that when the second snap-hook is secured to the D-ring portion, the outwardly extending leash portion may rotate freely relative to the handle. Additionally, a tempered steel wire is integrated into the length of the leash, so as to effect a recoiling spring action. There is no contemplation of tangle-free operation relative to any other hand leash.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,981 a D-shaped handle is shown having a plurality of leashes dependent there from; thereby providing a group tether apparatus said suitable for imparting directional walking control to children spaced at regular intervals grasping its leash-like length. There is no contemplation of tangle-free operation.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,063 a leash apparatus for at least two dogs is shown, wherein a single length of leash strap is passed through a sleeve like hand-grip member. Snap-hooks with swivel-eyes are included at the opposite ends of the U-shaped leash, thereby facilitating discrete attachment to two dogs relative to the single sleeve hand-grip. A D-ring Is included mid-length of the double-ended primary leash, whereby one or two additional leashes may be snap-hooked thereto if desired. However, there is no contemplation of tangle-free operation.